Lies Beyond Hatred
by Lalill
Summary: In einem Buchladen treffen Hermine und Lucius Malfoy nach dem Krieg aufeinander - er von Hass zerfressen, sie dabei einen Neuanfang zu machen. Oneshot/ Angst/ Suspense/ Dark! - Übersetzung


Lies Beyond Hatred = in etwa: Lügen jenseits des Hasses/ Lügen, die über Hass hinaus gehen

Dies ist eine **ÜBERSETZUNG!**  
Autorin: **camnz**  
Übersetzerin: **Lalill**  
Link zur **Originalstory** : s/6292825/1/Lies-Beyond-Hatred

-.-.-.-.-.

Anmerkung: Das **Rating** liegt bei **M!** Bitte beachten.

-.-.-.-.-.

Lucius betrat „Flourish and Botts" spät am Nachmittag, um die Erstausgabe abzuholen, die speziell für ihn bestellt worden war.  
Es war ein Wälzer, nach dem er seit einer Weile gesucht hatte und er würde seine Sammlung von russischen magischen Traditionen vervollständigen.  
Er interessierte sich nicht besonders für die Thematik, aber es war seine Pflicht, die Sammlung, die von seinem Großvater angefangen worden war, zu komplettieren.

Es war drei Jahre her, seit der Dunkle Lord gefallen war.  
Sein Niedergang hatte das Ansehen der Familie geschädigt, aber Lucius wusste ganz genau, dass dies nur vorübergehend war.  
Reichtum und Macht siegten am Ende immer.  
Es war die Blütezeit der Liberalen, aber das war vergänglich.  
Die Leute wollten keine Veränderung, wenn es darauf hinauslief.  
Die Bevölkerung war vielleicht von der Brutalität des Dunklen Lords geschockt gewesen und Lucius gab zu, dass seine Taktiken etwas extrem gewesen waren, aber dennoch war die grundlegende Unterstützung stets da gewesen.  
Im Moment reagierten die Leute über und ließen die Liberalen ihren großen Tag haben.  
Aber es war vergänglich, das war Veränderung immer.

Lucius genoss dennoch die Angst in den Gesichtern der Leute, wenn sie ihn kommen sahen.  
Sie würden die Straße überqueren, um ihn zu meiden und er weidete sich an seinem berüchtigten Ruf.  
Sie hatten recht damit ihn zu fürchten.  
Er mochte es besonders, dass die Leute vermieden mit ihm zu reden.  
Sein gegenwärtiger Ruf reduzierte die lästige Arbeit Leute umgarnen zu müssen.  
Diese Pflicht fiel jetzt seinem Sohn zu.

Einige Leute schauten ihm nach, als das Läuten der Türklingel erklang und Besorgnis zeichnete sich auf ihren Gesichtern ab, wenn sie sahen, wer es war.  
Er schritt zielsicher hinüber zu der Schlange am Tresen.  
Die Hexe, die als letzte in der Reihe stand, erinnerte sich plötzlich an etwas, das sie vergessen hatte und flüchtete, zwei Leute in der Schlange zurück lassend.  
Vielleicht konnte er sie auch in die Flucht ängstigen, damit sie ihre Posten verließen.  
Leider hatten sie ihn nicht gesehen.  
Der Mann vorne beschäftigte sich mit dem Ladeninhaber, während das Mädchen hinter ihm geduldig wartete.

Er erkannte das buschige Haar vor ihm wieder. Er würde diese Haare überall erkennen, wie sie dort in ihren Muggelklamotten stand.  
Ein beigefarbener Rock von elastischer Natur aus weichem Stoff und ein weißes Shirt mit bis über die Ellenbogen hochgerollten Ärmeln, das von ihren schmalen Schultern hing.  
Er betrachtete ihre Rundungen, als sie da stand, begierig darauf, welche Bücher auch immer sie ausgesucht hatte, zu erstehen.  
Ihre Rückseite wurde vom Faltenwurf des Rockes angedeutet und endete bei ihren Knien um wohlgeformte Beine zu enthüllen, die offensichtlich die Sommersonne aufgesaugt hatten, da sie über die Farbe von Ingwerkeksen verfügten.  
Lucius trug sein schwarzes Gewand - ungeachtet der warmen Temperaturen draußen.  
Er fühlte sich in nichts anderem wohl.  
Er vermied die Sonne. Seine Haut mochte sie nicht.  
Er hasste sie dafür, dass sie eine Sonnenliebhaberin war.  
Wahrscheinlich fröhlich an einem Strand herum tollend, sich selbst unpassend zeigend, wie Muggel es zu tun liebten.

Er hasste sie. Wahrscheinlich mehr, als irgendjemand anderes, der am Leben war.  
Die Schlammbluthure. Sich ihrer abscheulichen Widerwärtigkeit völlig unbewusst.  
Mit ihrem puren Vertrauen in die Welt. Dabei drehte ihm sich der Magen vor Ekel um.  
Er wollte dieses Vertrauen vernichten, mehr als alles andere.  
Er wollte sie zerstören.

Da stand sie, nur Zentimeter entfernt von ihm. In Reichweite.  
Es juckte ihm in den Fingern, sie um ihren Nacken zu legen und die weiche Haut zu zerquetschen.  
Für alles, was sie genommen hatte.  
Seinen einzigen Freund, der sie über ihn gestellt hatte.  
Zuerst hatte er ihn an diese Evansschlampe verloren.  
Dann hatte er sein Leben gegeben, um diese dreckige Hure zu retten.  
Mit allem, was er war, konnte er nicht verstehen, warum er sie ihm vorgezogen hatte.

Lucius war geschockt gewesen, dass das Evansmädchen der Grund dafür gewesen war, dass Severus ihn im Stich gelassen hatte.  
Sogar als sie beschlossen hatte, sich selbst jemand anderes zu geben.  
Lucius hatte immer gewusst, dass er seinen Freund niemals wirklich vollständig zurückbekommen hatte.  
Dort war immer diese Barriere zwischen ihnen gewesen – verursacht durch den Tod des Schlammbluts.  
Lucius hatte gehofft der Kummer seines Freundes würde vergehen, aber das tat er nicht.

Als der Krieg erneut begann, konnte Lucius sehen, wie Snape gegen die Todesser arbeitete und es brach sein Herz immer und immer wieder.  
Alles für diese kleine Hure, die vor ihm stand und er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen.  
Sie machte einen Schritt in der Schlange nach vorne, als der Mann seine Angelegenheit abschloss.

Lucius wollte sie packen und sie hinunter auf alle viere schubsen.  
Ihre Kleidung zerreißen und sie ficken, bis sie um Gnade schrie.  
All seine Wut und seinen Schmerz und seine Einsamkeit in die unwürdige Schlampe hämmernd.  
Sie komplett zerfetzen. Er würde die Angst und den Schmerz mit der unbestrittenen Ekstase seinen Schwanz zu haben kämpfen lassen.  
Er würde sie schluchzend auf dem Boden zurücklassen.  
Weinend, erniedrigt und verwirrt.  
Er würde sie so komplett zerstören, dass niemand sie jemals wieder haben könnte.  
Während die ganze Zeit die geschockten Zuschauer da standen und gafften.

Lucius ballte die Faust und biss die Zähne zusammen.  
Der Drang seine Finger in das buschige Haar zu graben und sie zurück zu zerren kribbelte ihm in den Händen.  
Aber er lehnte es ab den Rest seines Lebens in Azkaban zu verbringen.  
Er hatte die Pflicht sich darum zu kümmern.  
Es war ihm nicht erlaubt, das um eines schmutzigen Schlammbluts willen wegzugeben.

Ein Blitz der Aufregung durchfuhr seinen Körper, als sie zurücktrat und ihm auf die Füße trat.  
Er begrüßte den Schmerz, während sie sich herumdrehte.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie und legte ihre Hände auf seine Arme um ihn während eines imaginären Gleichgewichtsverlustes festzuhalten, den sie verursacht hatte.  
„Ich bin so ungeschickt, ich hoffe Sie sind nicht verletzt, Mr. Malfoy."  
Die Berührung widerte ihn an, sie fraß sich durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung.  
„Denk dir nichts dabei", sagte er mit seiner hochmütigsten Stimme, begleitet von einem knappen, erhabenen Lächeln, das kein Idiot mit einem aufrichtigen verwechselt hätte.  
Aber es tangierte sie gar nicht. Sie lächelte und spazierte zur Tür hinaus.  
Lucius betrachtete sie, als sie aus der Tür trat und darüber entschied, was sie als Nächstes mit diesem wundervollen Tag und ihrer glänzenden Zukunft anstellen sollte.  
Was ihn mehr als alles andere reizte, war, dass sie sich nicht die Mühe machen konnte, die Energie aufzuwenden, ihn ebenfalls zu hassen.  
Dass sie nichts für ihn fühlte, während sein Hass ihn vollständig verzehrte.

-.-.-.-.

 _Ich persönlich finde, dass man sich sehr gut in Lucius Lage (so absurd seine_ _Gedankengänge auch sein mögen) hinein versetzen kann und seine Wut und sein Hass gut nachvollziehbar geschildert werden._

 _Deswegen habe ich diese Geschichte übersetzt - ich finde sie interessant._  
 _Es gibt mit Sicherheit auch Leser, die der Geschichte nichts abgewinnen können und die "imaginäre" Gewalt einfach nur unnötig finden._  
 _Aber eure Meinung interessiert mich, also lasst mich wissen, was ihr denkt. ;)_


End file.
